Palisade Blade Human Resources computers
The following computers are located in the Human Resources department located on the first floor of the Palisade Bank Corporation's Palisade Blade-01, a facility located in the Blade Plaza of Prague and featured in the System Rift expansion for Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. Isabella Trembliska's computer Security rating: 3. RE: Hubnik Warning From: Sonja Kratochvil To: Isabella Trembliska Isabella, I am on it. l have had conversations in and out of the office with Mr. Hubnik before. I am still surprised by this whole thing. I think there might be something else going in his life that is not on our radar. Possibly drinking or family related. Stepan Kratochvil Human Resources | Palisade Blade l Palisade Bank Corporation REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Isabella Trembliska To: Sonja Kratochvil Subject: Hubnik Warning Sonja, Can you work on the first draft of a disciplinary warning for Pavel Hubnik for me? You took down the details, so you know what to write. I told him two days ago that he was getting a warning. He looked more scared and more nervous than I expected. I would like to give it to him tomorrow. Thanks, Isabella Trembliska Head of Human Resources | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. RE: Retention Weekly From: Ashani Talwar (CEO) To: Isabella Trembliska Isabella, Those Chinese competitors are quite active! We should keep an eye on them. Sincerely, Ashani Talwar Chief Executive Officer | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Isabella Trembliska To: Ashani Talwar (CEO) Subject: Retention Weekly Ashani, Here is the weekly report regarding threats to employee retention. 2 employees are being pursued by Chinese company: • Antonin Baba (Sr. Lavawall Manager), his way out anyway • Ivana Rackova (Jr. General Engineer) MEASURES TAKEN: Antonin Baba (Sr. Lavawall Manager): None. Employee toxic. Will be released after serving a suspension. Ivana Rackova (Jr. General Engineer) Increased yearly salary, paid "retroactive bonus," and promised a change in job title at the end of the month. Claiming "Accounting error." This has slowed down response time with communication with American competitor. Study shows displeasure with current superior. Probability of retention 72%. Employee worth retaining. 1 employee is currently interviewing for positions with other companies Lenka Muzik (Software Management) MEASURES TAKEN: Lenka Muzik (Software Management): Awaiting response. According to surveillance, the interview went poorly. Isabella Trembliska Head of Human Resources | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Workplace Activity From: Gino Srankov To: Isabella Trembliska Isabella, Here is the recent surveillance report for our employee’s home life: 10 employees engaged in intra-office relationships (change: +2) 5 employees effected by cold/ flu/ virus (change: -3) 1 employee faking cold/ flu/ virus (change: +1) 3 employees reported harassment (change: 0) 3 employees serving suspension (change: +2) 2 employees did not report harassment (change: 0) 1 employee resignation (change: +1) Notes/In progress: 2 employees engaged in verbal altercation (personal issue, warning in the process of being issued) 1 employee engaged in verbal harassment (reported, warning issued, suspension served) 1 employee engaged in harassment via messenger (unreported, warning in the process of being issued, suspension TBD) Gino Srankov Human Resources | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Surveillance Report From: Gino Srankov To: Isabella Trembliska Isabella, Here is the recent surveillance report for our employee’s home life: 22 employees are dealing with typical family issues (divorce no children, divorce with children, death of partner, death of child, death of parent) 2 employees with personal financial issues: • Parker Cunningham (Jr. Client Management) • Dominik Jaks (Lavawall Programmer) 1 employee with a persistent gambling problem: • Dan Kuzmin (Jr. General Engineer) DETAILS: Surveillance shows an average of 6 hours a week at a gambling establishment. Current financial state is stable, but last week was near bankruptcy. Surveillance maintained. 9 employees with a signiﬁcant substance abuse issue: BREAKDOWN: 2 employees are actively involved in treatment • Jan Zidek (Jr. General Engineer) • Lawrence Leiterlung (Accountant) 1 employee has lapsed in their treatment: • Dominik Jaks (Lavawall Programmer) DETAILS: Did not impact the Palisade Bank Corporation operations. 3 employees are not in treatment, but should be: • Pavel Hubnik (General Engineer) • Parker Cunningham (Jr. Client Management) • Antonin Baba (Sr. Lavawall Manager) 3 employees do not have an ofﬁcial substance abuse addiction, but were inebriated 3+ times this week: • Fritz Nussberg (Lobby Desk Clerk) • Lucie Holusa (Client Logistics) • Kara Lee (Sr. Client Services) Gino Srankov Human Resources | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Orion Insta-Messaging Autosave From: Jeff Douglas To: Isabella Trembliska This conversation was automatically saved in your Conversation History: ------------------------------------------------------------ >'Jeff Douglas': 50 what do we get David for his birthday? >'Jeff Douglas': And what day is it? I always forget. >'Isabella Trembliska': It is a number I never forget... 06/22. (It’s also my mother’s birthday) >'Isabella Trembliska': I was thinking we should get him a tattoo. Is that weird? >'Jeff Douglas': That is a little weird... AND super cool! I guess we can buy him a session with his tattoo artist? >'Jeff Douglas': But how the hell do we find out who his favourite tattoo artist? Remember, this is supposed to be a SURPRISE birthday gift. >'Isabella Trembliska': Let me handle that. I work for a company that monitors its own employee’s personal emails. ;) I think I can get someone from programming to give me access to David’s e-mail/ calendar to see if there is any mention of his tattoo artist. >'Jeff Douglas': LOL. >'Jeff Douglas': You are really determined to keep this a surprise. >'Isabella Trembliska': Yup. Now l just have to remind myself. ;) Kamila Nadinskova's computer Security rating: 1. Address Change See RE: Address Change for the reply to the following email. From: Leona Rosolova To: Kamila Nadinskova Hello Kamila, I moved last week. Can you please change my address? 39315 Na Hřebenkác, Prague How are things with Rocco? Leona Rosolova Head of Engineering | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Immigration - M. Ventura From: Sonja Kratochvil To: Kamila Nadinskova Kamila, l just got off the phone with our immigration lawyer. MILO VENTURA’s immigrant paperwork has passed through stage 8 of 9. The ﬁnal stage usually takes 5-10 business days. Then we get the paperwork. So... it’s looking like our target move dates for him are still a possibility at this point. Sonja Kratochvil Human Resources | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Mold Fumigation From: Michelle Duroskova To: All Blade-01 Employees To all employees, After a study and estimate from two independent inspectors, management has elected to go with the fumigation option for the mold problem in our service corridors. This option allows the largest area of space to be treated at one time. The inspectors have informed us that we may have to do this process six times a year. The fumigation will only take place during the night shift, so most people reading this e-mail will not be inconvenienced. TODAY/ TOMORROW: 2nd Floor, West & East Corridor Next week’s fumigation location will be communicated to you via e-mail. For those of you who are working during the night shift. There are plenty of risks with fumigation. The lack of residual protection, possible damage of materials, and toxicity. Please use caution and avoid all corridors during fumigation. Thank you for your co-operation! Michelle Duroskova Office Manager | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Moment of Silence From: Ashani Talwar (CEO) To: All Blade-01 Employees To all employees, In supporting the victims of the attacks of in Prague, we would like to ask you to observe a moment of silence tomorrow afternoon at 3pm. Ashani Talwar Chief Executive Officer Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Lawrence Leiterlung's computer Security rating: 1. RE: Unpaid Fees - R.W. From: Roberta Wynn To: Lawrence Leiterlung Mr. Lawrence, I recently switched accounting firms and it seems that my previous accountant left out some important billing information. As of last month, I ended things with my augmented piece of shit husband and his incompetent accountant. If either of them attempts to contact you or get access to my server/files, please forward it to my lawyer (Sergio Spinetti of the law offices of Caesar & Spinetti, Chicago, Illinois USA). My payment to the Palisade Bank Corporation with be made before the end of the week. -Dr. Roberta Wynn REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Lawrence Leiterlung To: Roberta Wynn Subject: Unpaid Fees - R.W. Dear Dr. Roberta Wynn, This is a friendly reminder that your account with us appears as past due. Our records indicate that you have a outstanding balance. Invoice: DRROBERTAWYNN 3.44.2.2026 Invoice Date: Over 60 days Description: VAULT SIZE: 2500 TB - Business We would much appreciate if you could let us know the status of this payment. Please do not hesitate to call us if you have any questions about the balance due on your account. Thank you very much for your attention to this matter and your continued business. Have you considered signing up for PALISADE®EASYPAY? PALISADE®EASYPAY is the automated way to pay for services. There is no additional cost, and your bill will be automatically charged to your bank account or credit card. Sincerely, Lawrence Leiterlung Accountant | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. RE: Unpaid Fees - W.B. From: William Barrier To: Lawrence Leiterlung Thanks Lawrence, I will look into the matter and send a payment off by the end of the day. William Barrier Accounts Payable – London Ofﬁce SOLOTO REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Lawrence Leiterlung To: William Barrier Subject: Unpaid Fees - W.B. This is a friendly reminder that your account with us appears as past due. Our records indicate that you have a outstanding balance. Invoice: SOLOTO 5.84.11.2028 Invoice Date: Over 45 days Description: VAULT SIZE: 4000 TB - Business We would much appreciate if you could let us know the status of this payment. Please do not hesitate to call us if you have any questions about the balance due on your account. Thank you very much for your attention to this matter and your continued business. Have you considered signing up for PALISADE®EASYPAY? PALISADE®EASYPAY is the automated way to pay for services. There is no additional cost, and your bill will be automatically charged to your bank account or credit card. Sincerely, Lawrence Leiterlung Accountant | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. RE: Unpaid Fees - A.H. From: Alvin Hirschfeld To: Lawrence Leiterlung Mr. Leiterlung, I DO NOT understand how I am still being charged! I ordered the CLOSURE of my account over a month ago! I have been spending every dollar I have trying to get my son out of a damned complex for augmented people. None of my data has been in any of your vaults since then. Kindly stop billing me for services I no longer use! Alvin Hirschfeld Jr. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Lawrence Leiterlung To: Alvin Hirschfeld Subject: Unpaid Fees - A.H. Mr. Hirschfeld, This is a friendly reminder that your account with us appears as past due. Our records indicate that you have a outstanding balance. Invoice: HIRSCH & HIRSCH CHARITIES 7.55.03.2027 Invoice Date: Over 36 days Description: VAULT SIZE: 1000 TB - Personal We would much appreciate if you could let us know the status of this payment. Please do not hesitate to call us if you have any questions about the balance due on your account. Thank you very much for your attention to this matter and your continued business. Have you considered signing up for PALISADE®EASYPAY? PALISADE®EASYPAY is the automated way to pay for services. There is no additional cost, and your bill will be automatically charged to your bank account or credit card. Sincerely, Lawrence Leiterlung Accountant | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Found Praxis Kit From: Isabella Trembliska To: All Blade-01 Employees To all employees, Recently, a Praxis Kit was discovered in the east maintenance corridor on the third floor. I am to remind you all that under no circumstances are any items related to augmentations permitted within the Palisade Blade facilities. Ownership of such items is grounds for immediate termination as a Palisade employee. Be advised that we are currently reviewing security footage to determine who this kit belongs to. I highly doubt anyone will come forward to reclaim their property, therefore I am storing the Praxis Kit in my personal safe until our investigation is complete. Regards, Isabella Trembliska Head of Human Resources | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Sonja Kratochvil's computer Security rating: 1. Immigration - M. Benitez From: Kamila Nadinskova To: Sonja Kratochvil Sonja, When it comes to MARIANO BENITEZ (who I believe is a Dominican Republic? citizen), we have looked into his medical history and confirmed that he is now aug free. Below is a breakdown of work permit types for the Czech Republic. You’ll see it’s a little different than the rules you had to deal with in Estonia. WORK PERMIT TYPES: Olive Card: Designed to facilitate work authorisation for local contract positions. Applicants may apply for an Olive Card for specific jobs only, which must have been listed for 30 days on in the Central Labour Registry with no interest expressed by an EU/EEA/Swiss national. Applications are made at the consulate in the applicant's country of residence or nationality and do not require employer input. Teal Card: The Teal card is an alternative for the regular work permit process focusing on highly qualified employees who have, or once had, augmentations. There are several conditions to be met and one of the main conditions when applying for a Teal Card is that prior to applying the applicant must have a signed employment contract for a job requiring a high qualification for a term of at least one year, for the statutory weekly work hours (the agreed gross monthly or annual salary must correspond to at least 2 times the average gross annual salary in the Czech Republic as announced by the Ministry of Labor and Social Affairs). Kamila Nadinskova Human Resources | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. RE: Letter Offer From: Karen McGuire To: Sonja Kratochvil Thank you for the offer, Sonja. My family and I will review the offer tonight and get back to you by the morning (our time). To answer you questions... I will definitely make sure to get receipts for the move and, yes, my family will be included in my health care coverage. Karen McGuire REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Sonja Kratochvil To: Karen McGuire Subject: Letter Offer Hello Karen, As discussed this morning, we will be sending you an offer letter for the Sr. Lavawall Manager position at Palisade Bank Corporation once we have answers to some questions. Regarding the relocation. Will you be able to supply a receipt from the moving company? With one we will be able to issue you a full refund. Regarding health coverage. Will both you and your family be covered under the Palisade Bank Corporation's health package? FYI - We have outstanding eye-care and day-care coverage, if you need them. I look forward to your reply. Sonja Kratochvil Human Resources | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Hubnik Warning From: Isabella Trembliska To: Sonja Kratochvil Sonja, Can you work on the first draft of a disciplinary warning for Pavel Hubnik for me? You took down the details, so you know what to write. I told him two days ago that he was getting a warning. He looked more scared and more nervous than I expected. I would like to give it to him tomorrow. Thanks, Isabella Trembliska Head of Human Resources | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This conﬁdential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Gino Srankov Security rating: 1. RE: Morton Kinney From: Isabella Trembliska To: Gino Srankov Gino, The doctor stated a leave of absence for 1-2 weeks minimum. 10 business days is not that bad. From what I know, he was really shaken. I would not be surprised if it will be longer. We may need to replace him temporarily if this becomes the case. Isabella Trembliska Head of Human Resources | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Gino Srankova To: Isabella Trembliska Subject: Morton Kinney Isabella, Did we get a final say on how many working days his leave of absence will be approved for? Gino Srankov Human Resources | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. RE: Latest Resignation From: Isabella Trembliska To: Gino Srankov Gino, Thank you. I updated Ashani and Masaaki before they left for London. Isabella Trembliska Head of Human Resources | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Gino Srankova To: Isabella Trembliska Subject: Latest Resignation Isabella, I regret to inform you that Zuzana Matejkova has handed me her resignation letter. She cited the punishment levied against Antonin Baba as the major reason for her resignation. There was a harassment incident that occurred recently involving the two. She was unaware that our plan to replace him was in progress. When I informed her, she did not want to withdraw her resignation. Here is her resignation letter: “I regret to inform you that I would like to tender my resignation as Jr. Lavawall Programmer effective today. I made this decision, not because I'm unhappy with the opportunities you've presented, but because of the punishment handed out in the Antonin Baba situation. I feel that when it came down to choose a side, the Palisade Bank Corporation sided with the harasser instead of the victim. I can no longer work here and believe that it is best we part ways." CORPORATE IMPACT: Zuzana Matejkova (victim): Employee considered extremely talented, but replaceable. No larger steps taken for retention. Will continue to work for the next two weeks with restrictions as she closes out some tasks. Lawsuit potential is 60%. Will be monitored for the next two years. Antonin Baba (harasser): Employee considered vital, but extremely toxic. Has begun suspension and will be released once a replacement has been solidiﬁed. Gino Srankov Human Resources | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Foreign Datastick - G.S. From: Dominik Jaks To: Gino Srankov Mr. Srankov, Our software shows that you attempted to use a foreign datastick last week. As you are aware, a foreign datastick can compromise the integrity of the Palisade Blade’s security and introduce malicious software. The foreign datastick was confiscated and analysed outside of the Blade facility. The scan did not detect any traces of malicious software and the device was destroyed. Our own ﬁndings after a thorough investigation (which included a scan of all of your personal communications over the last three years) we find that your actions, although non-malicious, have caused some concern. We will continue to closely monitor your commincations for the next three months. This includes scans for any alterations made to Employee surveillance report issued by you. As you know, The Palisade Blade has millions of security attacks launched at it hourly. We are vulnerable in ways known and unknown. We had to take strategic measures to protect our operations. THIS SERVES AS A WRITTEN WARNING. ANY FUTURE USE OF FOREIGN DATASTICKS WILL RESULT IN SUSPENSION WITHOUT PAY OR OCCUPATIONAL TERMINATION. Dominik Jaks Lavawall Programmer | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Found Praxis Kit Same as Found Praxis Kit, above. Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided - System Rift computers